A Light In A Darkened World
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: So it's three years after the serum run, And to this day the once glorious Steele remains an outcast. No one there for him, no one to respect him. He's just left there to suffer for the horrendous crimes he had committed years ago in the medicine run. However a saving light has come to save him from his fate to be. Collab with CaptainROFL737
1. The Beginning

So it's three years after the serum run, And to this day the once glorious Steele remains an outcast. No one there for him, no one to respect him. He's just left there to suffer for the horrendous crimes he had committed years ago in the medicine run

"I can't keep living this way! I need to find a way in!. It was one mistake! It was 3 years ago! They all need to let things go!" a now desparate Steele said

"Perhaps if you kept a low profile like I do you can get it relatively undetected. I've been doing it for years now" Solaris said to the random black and white canine he'd just snuck up on. Little did he realize this guy was the most hated criminal in town. and for a good reason too. He'd abandoned his team in the serum run 3 years ago and left the entire town for dead in doing so, but his arch enemy Balto found the team and led them back safely and with it took his fame and fortune with it.

Steele jumped back an inch or two at the voice that startled him "Who the hell are you!?" he asked in a frightened tone

"My name's Solaris, The town's resident watchdog, or wolf if you prefer, I know this town's outskirts like the back of my paw, I can help you get into town undetected and safe" He says "I'm also one of the resident attorneys in criminal cases here in Nome" he adds. Still not realizing again this was the criminal of all criminals in this town and what he was doing would be treason if the town found out.

"You expect me to believe that? I should kill you for that lie! If you really were, you would know who I am!"

"I sure hope you know that there's a wanted flyer going around with some guy that looks a lot like you in town. I'd really keep a low profile if you want to be safe from the law" solaris says

"A wanted flyer!? Pfft. Wait what?"

"I said the town's concil is after someone that looks like you, I havent heard a name but I hear its someone that did some extremely treasonistic things back about 3 years ago or so "You wouldn't happen to be that guy because if you are you I may be your best friend for your personal safety until we can give you a fair trial. I can put a safety net on you that would prevent anyone from attacking you until then. But I cant help if I dont know who you are" Solaris says quietly as if to not alert anyone that he may have the convict in his custody. "Trust me and I'll save your ass" He adds nonchalantly

"Or you could keep running forever to no escape, Your choice"

"How can I trust you? How do I know your not going to turn me in? Or kick my ass? I'm smarter than I look, mutt!" Steele growled  
Steele definitely had major inteligence

"I'm not a mutt but a purebred wolf. And if you give a fuck about ever having a normal life in this town again you'll work with me. or I can just turn you in and let the town decide. But if you comply I will ensure you win your trial and get another chance in this town, This wont be my first rodeo in one of these cases" Solaris says in a bit of a snippy tone, already annoyed this was one of those holier than thou types. "You sure have a lot of nerve calling your ancestors mutts" he then spit back to rub it in a little. 'Clearly this guy's gonna be a pain in the ass' he thought to himself.

"You sure know a good comeback! I've never lost a fight! But you know what? I am desperate. If you're a good guy, I might as well give you a chance."

Steele was very reluctant on this decision. He was on stand-by to kill the moment this faggot tried to touch him

But he was so desperate  
That overpowers everything

"One warning, I'm also an experienced dogfighter. I spent 3 years in a ring every night, So this is your warning that you will lose bad in a fight should you decide to start something" Solaris says, even though he hated using force he would if needed

"But that's also how I can keep you safe, because everyone in town is absolutely terrified of my fighting ablities so no one is stupid enough to fight me" He adds ensuringly "Just because I'm a law abiding citizen doesnt mean I cant fight"

"But like I said, you work with me and I'll be the best friend you could ever ask for"

Sure mutt, I'll work with you. I don't exactly believe the whole ring bull shit, but I don't want to risk losing my first fight. Let's just say I hope you can run fast too. That's my second defense," Steele said  
Steele had to make sure he could get away from this guy in case he was trouble

Within a matter of like thirty seconds Solaris had this guy completely pinned with fangs bared "Was that a threat to my authority?" He hisses in a sinister tone

"Wanna try me again punk?" He taunts as he backs off for the first and only time. Next time he'd put this punk in his place for that mouth of his. 'this guy's really pushing it, that could have been bad' he thought as he backed off.

Steele panicked but he managed to keep his cool.  
"What the hell did I do!?" Steele yelled.  
He sounded more scared than he wanted to

"Your mouth is your enemy" Solaris growls annoyed. "You need to watch your words punk, I'm not gonna fuck around next time, Consider this your only warning to lose that punk ass additude of yours or I will do it for you and you wont like me for it" He hisses "But if you can let it go now then it will be over and forgotten about, Anymore questions?" he finishes

"Now we need to find you a safe entrance and exit point in town where you can come and go safely" He said quietly as to not be overheard by any other nearby on duty officers/sentries.

"Fine! Tell me... What offends you about being called a mutt!? You could've gave me a bit of a warning!"Steele obviously still lacked a little bit of common sense.  
He didn't want any more trouble, so he still obeyed

Solaris cocks his head "Because I told you once and I'll do it again I'm not one. I'm a purebreed, Next?" Solaris says  
'are you fucking kidding me kid' he thought aloud. Was this guy ignorant or what?

"We need to move before sunup" he adds

"Alright! Tell me where to go, and give me a place to sleep!" Steele hated this guy's guts even more as time went by. Holy shit! This better not last long!

"There's this abandoned building on the other side of town that's been in disuse for about 2 years now and it's a perfect hideout for you as well as a stable shelter for you for now" Solaris says "We can get there in about 15 mintues if we ran along the outskirts, This would be your entry and exit point in town" he adds as he bolts off "Follow me!" he adds through a bit of panting from running.

"I'll show you more once we get there tomorrow night, The sun comes up in about 45 minutes so we need to get you out of site asap" he adds.

"Hey, thanks. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but if you get me in town safely, you'll have my respect."  
Steele followed Solaris into town, hopeful and excited he could actually be hidden in Nome!

"Not a problem" Solaris shouted back, Tomorrow was gonna be a long night, That was for sure...

-  
AUTHORS NOTE

This fanfic was Inspired by the Stone Sour song Stalemate from the 2013 album House of Gold And Bones pt 2.

If I fail, if I fall...  
If I can't be free, then I never was at all  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

Where do I go, and what do I do?  
I'll never know if I never get through  
The more I fight, I stay... THE SAME!

God, I love excuses  
Nothing better than a homemade lie  
New rules and old confusion  
The ones you just despise

Out of my way, out of my reach  
How do you dream if you still can't sleep?  
My mind is a terrible gift  
And I'd rather be numb than feel this way

Come home with the medal is broken  
Another fake doesn't matter a thing  
Time flies when the moment is golden  
I wont leave this clean

If I fail, if I fall...  
If I can't be free, then I never was at all  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

Where do I go, and what do I do?  
I'll never know if I never get through  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

Half my time I want protection  
This is better than a bigger stand  
New shoes and old directions  
The epithet of man

Killing my name, killing my past  
Nothing's left when nothing lasts  
My life is a terrible waste  
And I'm going down fast

But if I fail, if I fall...  
If I can't be free, then I never was at all  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

Where do I go, and what do I do?  
I'll never know if I never get through  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

[Solo]

Oh, don't be so distracted  
I can tell you where the story ends...  
New sins and old abuses  
And no one wins again...

This is my chance, this is my curse  
We all know it'll only get worse  
My hell is a terrible case  
But I'll give you all hell first!

If I fail, if I fall...  
If I can't be free, then I never was at all  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

If I still, if I stall  
If I can't be heard, I will never even call  
The more I fight, I stay the same

Where do I go, and what do I do?  
The very thought scares the hell out of you  
The more I fight, I stay the same...

If I fail, if I fall...  
If I know if I care at all  
The more I fight, I stay the same... 


	2. Stalemate

As the sun rose high over the town the next morning, Both of our characters were raring to go and see what today brought.

"Wake up sunshine, Today I give you the keys to the town for you to take and use as you please, But I will be watching how you use them" Solaris said "I'll then show a few exit points where you can lose someone if your spotted by a cop. I hope you got enough rest last night because this will be a long day and night ahead, Now come with me and lets get to buisness shall we? He finished his thought with.

This was going to be a long day for both of them and god forbid either one of them get caught. Solaris hoped they could stay out of sight so he lead them to the outskirts and around to the safest entry which was on the backside of town and away from the high crime part of town. Here less cops would be present because this was the peaceful end and he knew these streets really well.

"I'll keep all this in mind. What if I do get caught for some reason?" Steele asked, "What if even after I sneak away I still have cops coming after me?"  
Steele still didn't fully trust Solaris. After all this guy was a cop. Cops are never trustworthy to criminals! Fuck tha police!

"Then I'll just put a cease order on them, that simple, Look do you honestly think I'd be doing all this for my health kid" Solaris says in a non-chalant manner "Most cops are fucking idiots anyways, especially around here, Half of them probably dont even know who you are. Just trust me, Your safe as long as I'm head of operations in this town" he adds.

"Alright. About cops being idiots, almost every dog in Nome is an idiot! Just saying!"  
Steele gained more confidence as Solaris explained how he was helping Steele. Damn, maybe he was a little trust worthy

"I'm surely not an Idiot, now am I?" Solaris asks sarcastically

"Maybe..." Steele joked

"And we're here. This is the safest entry point in town, Most cops never venture here because nothing ever really happens on this end. just remember you need to travel anywhere beyond these 15 or so square miles on the skirts if you plan to not be caught. I'll show you an emergency exit now. Follow me and tread carefully. and keep your voice down. I dont want any suspicions raised from it" Solaris says in a serious but chilled out tone.

"For the first few days I'll travel with you and tell any cops you encounter that you're in my protective custody so you can go about freely as you wish" He added becuase it was important and he didnt want to forget it.

"Alright, that'll do. So er... you're the boss of all these scumbags? You can protect me from any punk police!?" Steele trusted Solaris now, but he still wasn't sure about the situation

"Like I said. I have the keys to the town" Solaris said "You just have to trust me and I will not fail you" he adds  
"Alright, you got a good look to you, so I'm under your control," Steele agreed

"Just think of me as your guardian angel of sorts. I'm the most powerful figure in this whole town" Solaris said reassuringly. He was actually really beginning to like this guy. He'd been really cooperative so far and that was a big burden off of his shoulders.

"I think I might be starting to like you. Just a little bit. I don't think so though," Steele said

"Now this is the first alternate exit point here. This was close to where the qualifying events for the serum run were held as you may remember" Solaris said. "This is one of the safe alternate outlets for you in case some punk goes after you againist my orders". He added

Steele started to gain confidence. Not only is he able to joke around with someone like this for thee first time in 3 years, but he had the trust of a fricken patrol, AND he found a new place to stay inside Nome.

"But you shouldn't have to worry about it because I will not hesitate to light a fire under their asses if they do" he added sarcastically.

"You kick ass dude. You do," Steele admitted

Hey I try. It's my job to help people in peril. I'd like to think I do my job well. Thanks!" Solaris said with a bit of a grin now.

"Too bad you're still a mutt," Steele joked

He then thought about what he just said "Wait no, I didn't mean that!" Even if it was a joke, that word offends Solaris really badly

"Ah it's no big deal right now. I know you hadn't meant it this time" Solaris said.

"Thanks bro. I've never taken back what I said about someone before."

"Are you infesting me?"

"No. What makes you think that?" Solaris asked curiously "I'm not trying to be anybody's fool. You have my word and my word is good as pure gold" he adds. "I'm not a leech like most cops"

Steele laughed, "Nah, you're cool. You know what? Fuck them!"

"I cant exactly say that because that'd be my ass frying but thanks anyways" Solaris said 'This guys not as bad as people make him out to be, I wonder what all the damn hate is about' He thought to himself silently.

Steele went into the place where Solaris showed him and laid down after getting comfortable. Steele needed to know one more thing

"Where do you sleep. Where do I go if I really need your help?"

"I'll just be on guard outside the location I showed you eariler. Dont worry" Solaris said.


	3. Judgement Day

"I'll just be on guard outside the location I showed you eariler. Dont worry" Solaris said. Little did he realize this was gonna be a really long night thanks to some punk ass kid...

Steele rested his head down. He was tired, but he was anxious. Eventually, however, he did drift off to sleep)

"Halt. Who goes there?!" Solaris exclaimed after he saw a strange figure encroach on their building. Now on alert "Police. You had better have a damn good reason to be out this far this late at night" he adds now a bit annoyed this was happening so late at night

"Hey, relax! I'm just a dog minding his own business!" the figure said.

"This late at night? Its fucking 3am. I dont know if I can trust that, State your buisness here and I'll let you go. You resist and I'll throw your ass in the city joint you got me boy?" Solaris growls "And If I was you I'd watch that tone of voice of yours. I'm a cop. I can bury your ass faster than you can say mush boy. Am I not clear?"

'Lovely. I really didn't need this tonight' he thought now a bit irate at this random punk ass he was now dealing with

"Hey, punk police are afraid of me! I'm pretty well known around that I can kick some ass! I'm just here at fucking 3am because I want to! Now leave me be!" This guy was clueless that Solaris is no ordinary cop. Poor bastard.

Within a matter of a few minutes Solaris had worn this ignorant prick out and was going in for the arrest now. "I warned you punk. I Am The Law. You cant run from me, I'm everywhere" He growls. "Your under arrest for assaulting a off duty police officer and defiance"

"You have the right to remain silent, Anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law..." and as he finished reading this punk his rights backup arrived "A little late dontya think guys?" He asks calmly to the approaching figure

"Fuck the police!" the downed criminal said.

Then another cop came in to assist Solaris

"Tango reporting for duty sir!" the massive German Shepherd said.

"Take this punk in for me, He just tried to assault me off guard and threw a slew of insults I wont repeat at me in the process after I simply asked why he was out here at fucking 3 in the morning" At this point Solaris was boiling under his lid at this punk's additude. "Make sure he doesn't get off easy like most of them do" he adds "Thanks for the backup"

"I'll take this douche canoe in for you! I'm just going my duty sir!"

Tango grabbed the criminal and dragged him out.

"See you in court punk ass!" Solaris growls at the suspect as he is dragged away

"I'm not done with you, assbag!" the criminal yelled.

"Shut up, dicksack!" Tango yelled.

Tango was creative with insults

"You will be if I get your ass on house arrest" Solaris spat back.

"He'll kick your ass, trust me," Tango helped

Go on. Try me. Next it'll be more charges and a old fashion ass kicking too" he adds annoyed now.

'Fuck me that was too close' Solaris thought 'I hope Steele didnt hear any of that nonsense'

Speaking of which it was almost sunup and he had slept any all night. This was gonna be a lovely day.

Bleed The Fifth - Divine Heresy

Forked tongues flicker in signification  
My eardrums ringing again  
Poised to strike, receptive eyes comply  
To shades of light

Gossip whores with retracting claws  
Seek invasive social ties  
Smiling face to masking disgrace  
Deceit your way of life

Bleed the fifth  
Face smashed fist  
Bleed the fifth  
Case dismissed

Fools abusing their silver spoons  
Of a false entitlement  
Spoiled seeds that feed from their knees  
Turn their nose up, toward the world

Bastardized by celebrity  
It doesn't mean a fucking thing to me  
Show respect and face me  
With common human decency

Bleed the fifth  
Face smashed fist  
Bleed the fifth  
Case dismissed

Look into their eyes  
They're serpents in disguise

It's time to free the sentence  
Now I will make you fucking...

Bleed the fifth  
Face smashed fist  
Bleed the fifth  
Case dismissed

It was early morning again and they were about to move out again. This time they'd tour the whole town including main street which is where everyone else resided in Nome. Including the family of the town's new hero and Steele's ex rival (or so he thought) Balto and his family. This was going to be a high guard day so he'd probably have additional backup on standby if it was needed for any reason. He was positive it would not be though.

"Wake up sunshine. We have a lot of ground to cover today including Main Street" Solaris said to the now awakening Steele. "I hope you got your rest because I sure didnt" he added.

"Why didn't you get rest? Pfft. I didn't get much either though!"

Steele reluctantly got up from the nice and comfy area he was laying at

"I spent all night dealing with this punk I eventually had arrested for trying to assualt me" Solaris said. "Your night was still smoother than mine"

"Anyways let's get on the move shall we?"

"Alright, let's go

Steele thought about what Solaris said

"Did you say you were taking me through Main Street?"

"Yes, I have backup if it is needed, Look I hate it as much as you do but with me there noone can do anything too outlandish so you'll be completely safe with me"

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Yesterday I would've laughed and walked away because I thought you were crazy!"

"Plus need I remind you I'm the best fighter in town. Noone would be stupid enough to test me in that compacity unless that wanted their asses thrown in the meat grinder" Solaris said in a reassuring tone

"What if we get teamed up on and... you know what, I'll shut up."

"Yeah I dont think that would be good for your reputation or mine" Solaris said."Like it or not you're gonna meet your enemies again someday. I'd rather I be there since this is the first time in 3 years so I can clear the air a bit."

"I'll probably call a council meeting tonight to setup a fair trial for you" he adds

"What ever, fine!"

"A trial, what!?"

"If you want a pardon" Solaris says.

"If you get a pardon no one can attack you for any reason without it being ruled a hate crime" he adds

"So you mean by a simple trial, I'll be welcome back? Well, that's good for me!"

"And hate crimes carry stiff sentences for any offender" he adds to further that.

"Exactly. As far as I'm concerned since you've caused no trouble in almost 4 years now I see no reason why you can't be pardoned by now"

"Will you give me a head start when I start running when it's considered a hate crime?"

"Well, that definitely helps

"It wont be a hate crime unless its a deliberate attack, So what have you to be worried about?" Solaris says curiously.

"I plan to warn the whole town of this after the verdict if it is ruled in your favor"

"So they will know I mean business"

"Just a little incident with the dog sled is all. I'm just a little worried with that. That's all. Thanks for being in my favor."

He snaps his jaws to put a little emphasis on "Business"

Steele felt defensive, "Hey, it was just a statement!"

At this point they were at the one mile mark to main street. "Remember low profile when we arrive here. let me do the talking until the trial tonight ok?"

"I dont want anything you say being used against you at trial tonight" Solaris says.

"I can't say a single word!?"

"It's in your best interest. Trust me I've ruled on many cases like this"

"Alright, man, I'll try my best!"

As they arrived at first and main the looks some of the locals shot were pathetic and Solaris was dying for someone to say something out of line to either one of them "See this is why I said let me handle this" he makes the point

"Is there some kind of a problem people?" he asks aloud.

"Cause I'm the police commissioner and sheriff in town here" He adds

At that warning everyone carried on with their lives. This guy was on a wanted poster, but if the commissioner is escorting him, the static had to have died down. These are also a fresh batch of dogs that weren't even alive during the serum run.

Steele was so tempted to throw insults, but he had to hold himself back.

He sends an alert barking code that the trial would be tonight in t-minus a few hours at exactly 5pm. All jury and witnesses must report a half hour before.

Steele was feeling really anxious. He almost didn't want to know the outcome of this trial.

A few hours pass and the town hall is packed to the hilt with all of Nome's canine residents. Silence falls as Solaris calls the defendant to the stand "Would the defendant please rise?" he asks sternly "Court is in session"

"Would all witnesses please rise to the stand now. Anything you say can and will be recorded. Do you understand?"

Steele came up to the stand

The witnesses all stood up

"The defendant requests a pardon from his crimes in the 1925 serum run againist the town of Nome Alaska and its residents. is this correct Defendant Steele? The judge asks.

"You're right!"

"Ok witnesses, Give all accounts of the crimes from your perspectives. Do not bias anything. Do you agree that you will tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Any that will not may leave the courtroom now"

"I agree!" the witnesses said.

"Proceed witnesses"

"Is it truth that the defendant abandoned your team in the woods after a crash?" The judge asks the witness stand first.

"Yes! That was the most dishonorable move I've ever seen!" a blueish gray and white husky from the team said.

"It's not about honor son, Need I remind you" The judge says

"So tell me what happened after the crash and what led to the abandonment"

"Well, Balto came along. He wanted to help the team, and Steele didn't let him touch the box carrying the medicine! Steele then attacked him and tried to kill him! Steele tried shoving Balto off a cliff, but he went instead!"

The husky started laughing

"I'm sorry, looking back it was funny. But then we left not taking a risk!"

"Is this the truth defendant, do not lie to me?"

"Yes sir! That is the truth!"

"Ok is there anymore details that the jury needs to know before we come to a verdict?" the judge asks

"Yes there is!" Kaltag yelled out.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Steele had scratched on a bunch of trees to mislead Balto!" Kaltag called.

"is this truth defendant?"

"Yes sir it is! Balto demonstated to us that he scratched up a path of trees to find his way back! Steele scratched all the trees to get him lost so Balto couldn't find his way back!"

"ok. Trial time is up. Thank you witnesses. You may depart the stand and we'll have the verdict shortly. Thank you" said the judge

"Now we just sit and wait says Solaris to his defendant"

"The verdict is in" the judge says "Will the defendant please rise?"

Steele rose once more

"By an almost unanimous decison the jury has spoken here"

Defendant Steele of Nome Alaska, You are hereby pardoned of all crimes against the state of Alaska, You are free to walk, But don't let me see you back here again. Next time may not end as well, Do you understand?" Announced the judge

The reaction was mixed amongst the townspeople was mixed. Some agreed. Some were furious. But such was life.

And victory had been acheived for Solaris and his unit.

"Congratulations, enjoy your freedom Steele" Solaris said "Just remember what I told you and everything will be just fine"

Steele jumped in victory

"Yes! Thank you Solaris! Thank you people of Nome! It is my honor to be back in the city of Nome!"

"Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward.  
Whoever cannot take care of themselves without that law is both.  
For a wounded man shall say to his assailant,  
'If I live, I will kill you. If I die, You are forgiven.'  
Such is the rule of honour."


End file.
